The Adventures of The Doctor and Baby Rose
by bexxy
Summary: After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation. TenRose in later chapters. [COMPLETE][Part 1 of The Domestic Doctor series]
1. The One Where The Doctor Finds A Baby

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_Please forgive me. I'm not exactly familiar with science terms and I'm sure this story will be filled with inaccuracies but hang in there! I'll try my best to make up for it. I got this idea while walking to my bus stop after placement, I'm a student teacher at a childcare centre so I'll have lots to work with and add it to the story!_

_Comments are amazing and would completely make my day_

It had been nearly two hours since the accident and The Doctor was already exhausted and had gone through two shirts due to spit up and food. It was meant to be a quick stop on the planet Fuhlortagralop as the Doctor needed to pick something up for the TARDIS. He had told Rose it was only available on that planet and it only needs replacing everything 300 years. They had stepped out of the TARDIS and were immediately greeted by what looked like a human man who introduced himself as Biskaah. He warmly welcomed the two travellers and led them to an impressive building that Rose had described as incredible. Within it held offices for science and a hospital wing and Biskaah offered a tour...it was then that things went bad.

The Doctor had long since picked up the part he needed and was now in the hospital wing being shown around what he guessed was the maternity ward. Rose had cooed over the infants while the Doctor rolled his eyes and continued walking. Biskaah led them into a room and proudly held up an object that was extremely similar to the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Biskaah explained it to be a new state of the art technology in which adults who had been diagnosed with a deadly or debilitating disease could be briefly transformed back into a child before the disease had developed and could be stopped by doctors. However, they had not yet developed a way to change the children back into adults and so it had yet to be tested. Rose showed an interest and asked to hold it and somewhere along the passing a button was pressed a Rose was now sitting on the floor gurgling.

And so, here they were; the Doctor sitting on the floor of the TARDIS with baby Rose sitting in front of him staring intensely at his face. Blonde curls framed her tiny round face, bright blue eyes and chubby rosey cheeks were all it took for the Doctor to feel his hearts immediately melt.

Two hours after Rose had been transformed into toddler the Doctor knew he had his hands full. He knew he lacked in experience with this particular problem and he also knew the small chirps emitting from the TARDIS was actually laughter and it was then he decided to prove he could care for a small child.

"I promise you little wee Rose that I'll get you back to the way you were before…although I quite fancy the fact that you can't yet talk! It's much quieter around here you know!" The Doctor told the tot.

It was at that exact moment that baby Rose opened her mouth and let out a piercing cry. The TARDIS chirped and beeped loudly at the Doctor who looked absolutely terrified.

**TBC**

_Okay so I really think this story sucks. I'm really not feeling it but if you happen to like it, let me know. If I get a few reviews I might feel a bit more confident and maybe continue writing. _


	2. The One Where The Doctor Changes Nappies

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_So I think something is wrong with the website alter notifications systems because I'm seeing a ton of stories updated that I have on my alert list that I haven't gotten emails for. I also thought this story sucked because I hadn't received any reviews in my email…but there were 6 when I checked the site! So yeah, sorry about that! I do appreciate the comments a lot and it's wonderful and motivational to know you like what I've written! __Blaidd Drwg__ thanks for reminding me about capitalizing TARIDS:)_

The Doctor stared at baby Rose with a horrified look on his face. She was crying and as obvious as the answer might be, The Doctor could not figure it out. "For the love of all that is in time and space, I don't know what you need Rose!" he said annoyed.

It was then that he smelled it. The Doctor's eyes widened when he realized what the smell was. "Oh my…you smell, did you know that Rose?" The TARDIS beeped at him and The Doctor stood up and stomped his foot almost in a fit.

"I am NOT going to change her nappie!!!" Rose screamed louder. The Doctor let out a resigned sigh and picked up the child keeping her at arms length as though she was dangerous. He awkwardly carried her into the bathroom and laid her on the counter. "Hmm..nappies, nappies, nappies…I don't have any of those on the TARDIS…"

He rolled his eyes when the TARDIS beeped in response knowing that she would provide everything that was needed. He turned around to find a cupboard and he opened it seeing it full of nappies and wipes. He grinned grabbed one of each and turned around just in time to see Rose rolling over and off the counter. "BAAHH!!" he yelled running over and grabbing her just in time. The TARDIS beeped loudly reprimanding The Doctor for not watching the infant more closely.

He placed her back on the counter and took a deep breath before removing the nappie. The Doctor's face turned a shade of green and he gagged at the smell. "Oh my God…gag…why gag…urgh…how can a baby gag produce such a gag…" The Doctor painfully changed Rose's nappie but not before going through four others and an entire box of baby wipes.

Once he had finished, he once again held the now happily gurgling child at arms length unsure of what to do next. "Well, I suppose you're hungry? I um…oh. Hmm…" The Doctor turned thoughtful for a moment realizing that the infant probably could not handle solid food. His face lit up with an idea. "Well, then wee one, off to the kitchen and I shall puree us a banana!" Rose giggled and the pair went off for what was sure to be an interesting dinner.

_Sorry this is so short! It's late and I have to be up at 6am for class…good news is that I have a lot of ideas for this story AND I finish this term in about 2 weeks so I'll be able to spend way more time on it! YEAH! _

**TBC**


	3. The One Where The Doctor Feeds Rose

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_Oh my goodness, 11 reviews and only 2 chapters!! You guys make me so happy!! sqee!! Okay so I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far and I hope you'll like what I have coming up! __Blaidd Drwg__ you know, when I submitted this chapter everything looked so nice and laid out, I think my formatting messed up! I'll see if I can try and fix it._

The Doctor wandered into the kitchen still holding baby Rose at arms length. As he entered, he found that the TARDIS had provided a pink highchair with images of little yellow bananas on the material. The doctor grinned excitedly and surprisingly placed Rose in the chair without incident. Grabbing some bananas from the fruit basket (which really was not a fruit basket but a banana basket) and walked over to the counter where the blender was. The Doctor placed the fruit inside, topped it off with the lid and pressed the button. He jumped back in surprise has the top flew off and the contents came spewing out…mainly all over the front of his favourite suit.

The Doctor stood stunned with his hands in the air. From behind him came a high pitched giggle and he turned around to see baby Rose's face red from laughing and her small chubby hands clapping at the scene before her. "Just like you to laugh at me when things go wrong…" He said to the infant. "If you were here, you would have reminded me to hold the lid while I had the blender on…well…you are here but you technically can't speak…" Rose stared up at The Doctor with a blank look on her face at his ramblings. The Doctor sighed realizing just how much he missed his real, adult, talking, taking care of him Rose.

Reaching into the cupboard, The Doctor grabbed a small bowl and a plastic baby spoon and offered a mental thank you to the TARDIS for being so generous. She hummed in response and The Doctor looked down to see a sippy cup sitting on the counter with a container of apple juice. "Well, this can't be so bad then" The Doctor said aloud. He poured the juice into the cup and placed the lid on, grabbed the bowl of bananas and pulled up a chair beside baby Rose. "Alright wee one, let's give this a try…bananas, very good you know. Wonderful, delicious and did you also know that they are an aphrodisiac?...oh…I mean it's not. Well, it is but you shouldn't know about those things yet. Until you're older…right…anyway, here I go, scooping up some lovely bananas and sending them to…"

The Doctor stopped, the spoon in front of Rose's mouth but she was not opening. "sending bananas right to your mouth…yummy bananas…into you mouth…yummy…bananas…." Rose wouldn't budge. Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that day, The Doctor thought.

"Why won't you eat bananas….you ate them when you were older. You LIKE bananas…I like bananas….oh…" The Doctor realized what was going on.

"YOU want to know that it tastes good before you eat it. You want me to try!" The Doctor said proudly upon figuring out the problem. He looked down at the mashed bananas infront of him. "Once a banana, always a banana I say!" and he took a spoonful of banana mush.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise! Obviously the taste won't change but the texture I do like. Oh yes, I do like it indeed! Try some Rosie Roo!" The child grinned and opened her mouth as The Doctor fed her the bowl of bananas. The bowl eventually was finished but not before Rose spit up twice, threw the bowl at The Doctor and tried to feed him bananas with the spoon that resulted in banana mush in his ear.

"Alright. We're doing alright here I suppose, don't you think wee one? Oh, I almost forgot, I poured you some apple juice!" The Doctor handed Rose the sippy cup and when she tipped it to her mouth to drink, the lid fell off and the contents spilled everywhere. The Doctor placed his head in his hands while Rose splashed her hands in the apple juice puddle that had formed in her high chair tray. He was frustrated, he missed HIS Rose and he did not have the slightest idea of how to get her back. The TARDIS was not a place to raise a child and he knew that. He felt something on his head. Looking up, Rose's chubby baby hand had rested on the top of his head, apple juice and bananas clumping together in his hair. She looked at him, her eyes wide with an obvious look of concern. The Doctor grinned.

"Don't worry about me Rosie Roo…come on then, I think you need a bath…something I am not looking forward to but we'll figure it out as we go. We're pretty good at doing that aren't we?" Rose cooed and reached up asking to be held. This time when he picked her up, he held her closer. Not up against him but not at arms length. Slowly he was getting more comfortable and he even blushed at his own thought that maybe one day, he might…just MIGHT want a little time lord running around. "Well, come on then, off to have a bath!"

**TBC**


	4. The One Where The Doctor Says Duck

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_Okay I'll begin with WOW!! Thanks guys, really really really. Your interest in the story inspires me to write more so thanks for that! Second, I'll address some of the reviews recently posted:_

**_Mikkifavo_**_- I thought of having adult Rose's mind in the body if the infant but I thought that might be a little weird and confusing so I think for the sake of keeping it simple, the mind that baby Rose has is indeed that of an infant._

**_I-Confuse-Everyone_**_- You have successfully pointed out a huge flaw in the storyline which I was hoping no one would notice so kudos to you for being so attentive to the details! Haha. Hopefully by the time this chapter is posted, a small revision of chapter 1 will be up with a small change in storyline regarding this issue._

**_Adelian_**_- I'm working on making the chapters longer but I have a lot of difficulty with length. I'm mainly worried that I'll bore the readers if I write too much. I see though that a lot of people wish for longer chapters so I'll try to make them longer._

_Also, paragraph issues in the previous chapters should be fixed! And now, onwards!_

The Doctor sat on the side of the bathtub letting the water run while trying to undress a very energetic Rose. "Come on now Rose, you can't have a bath in your clothes." The Doctor told her sternly. The TARDIS hummed to her owner who's eyes opened widely. He quickly reached over to the tap placing his hand underneath and was relieved to find that the water was indeed a comfortable temperature for the child. The Doctor knew he would be lost without the help of his beloved ship. After much wiggles and squirmies, The Doctor finally had Rose in the bathtub and kindly provided by the TARDIS, a few small toys appeared, one being a rubber duck to which Rose took an immediate liking. She grinned at it and splashed in the water excitedly eventually completely soaking The Doctor.

"This is a duck Rose….a duck. Can you say duck?" The Doctor asked. Rose looked at him blankly. "Duck….duck…" he repeated while pointing to the toy. Rose looked thoughtfully at it before looking up at him.

"Uck!" Rose yelled at him. The Doctor froze. "Uck! Uck!" Rose repeated laughing hysterically. The Doctor grinned widely.

"You said duck! Well, not duck you said uck but I know you meant duck! You said duck Rosie roo!" The Doctor exclaimed proudly. "I just taught you your first word!" Rose giggled and splashed at him some more; The Doctor found he did not mind that as much anymore.

"Alright so I think it's time we get you a pair of wee jim jams, I think the TARDIS said she'll get us some!" The Doctor picked Rose up and stood her up in front of the bathtub turning around to grab a pink towel. He turned around to see Rose gone and a fit of giggles echoing from the TARDIS hallway. He quickly stepped outside the bathroom just in time to see naked baby Rose running down the hallway as fast as her little legs could carry her. The Doctor had it. He couldn't take it anymore. He burst into a fit of laughter himself, and within a few quick strides, managed to grab a hold of the child, and hoisted her up to his chest wrapping a towel around her.

"You little Rosie roo are a handful." He looked at her lovingly. "But you are my Rosie roo and you're beautiful. I wish I told you more before when you could understand…" The Doctor sighed missing his Rose incredibly. The TARDIS hummed and The Doctor nodded in agreement. "She's right wee one, it is late for you and I think it about time we find you some jim jams and lay you down to sleep." The TARDIS hummed instructions once again and The Doctor carried Rose now closely against him to his bedroom where there was a pink crib with a pair of baby jim jams. They were pink with little blue TARDIS's printed on the material.

"Wonderful choice my girl!" The Doctor said praising his ship. The TARDIS beeped proudly. Without any complaint, Rose let The Doctor put her jim jams on and then placed her in her crib. She immediately reached up to him and tears welled up in her eyes. "Well you have to sleep sometime Rosie roo…" The Doctor told her. She stared at him, her lip quivering and her eyes threatening to overflow at any moment. The Doctor's heart melted as he lifted her up and sat down on an overstuffed chair in the corner of his room. He held her close and Rose rested her head on his chest and sighed in contentment. A blanket with little ducks materialized on the Doctor's lap and he smiled his thanks as he placed it gently over his beloved tiny traveling companion. As if naturally, he began rubbing small circles on her back and he felt her relax immediately.

"My Rosie roo…" The Doctor said softly. "I know you're here…but I miss you. I promise first thing in the morning I am going to try very hard to find a way to reverse this." He stopped. "Not that I don't enjoy having a wee Rose around…" he grinned to himself. "Look what you have done wee one. You have finally managed to domesticate me. Moreover, you know what? I don't quite mind it as much as I thought I would…" He said in almost a whisper. The Doctor's body stiffened as he felt the baby stir. Rose grabbed a fistful of his shirt trying to pull him even closer and he wrapped his arms and the blanket around her protectively. She sighed again and drifted off to sleep and The Doctor followed along not long after.

**TBC**


	5. The One Where The Doctor Plays Blocks

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_A/N: Okay so you guys are pretty much awesome. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really do appreciate it. I'm so happy you enjoy it. I've been trying to post a chapter a day but you know, life got in the way. I have two weeks left of the term, exams soon and placement is finally almost over. Give it a little while and I might just be posting two chapters a day! Oohhh._

_To address some comments:_

_Mikkifavo__: Thanks for the support and suggestion. I'll keep writing so long as it's something I love and am comfortable with….and just maybe as I get the story going, the chapters will get longer. I'm probably doing a bad thing by writing in my own mannerism but I've been using "wee" because I use it quite a bit and I guess it just leaked into my writing. And to answer, I'm from Canada:)_

_Blaidd Drwg__: Hahahahah at your pronunciation story!! And thanks for your support with the chapters!_

His neck was stiff and his back ached. Slowly The Doctor awoke stretching in the overstuffed chair that he fell asleep in last night. He stopped still realizing that he was alone. Quickly standing up and looking frantically around the room, there was no sign of baby Rose. The TARDIS beeped softly to him and The Doctor immediately relaxed and walked out of his room and into the room beside him. Upon stepping inside, The Doctor let out a small gasp of surprise and grinned broadly.

The TARDIS, his loving ship had created a nursery for Rose and it appeared that while The Doctor slept, she stumbled into the hallway and The TARDIS had guided the infant into the room. The Doctor watched his dear Rose thoughtfully. He was completely enthralled by her and he carefully sat down near the door careful not to disturb her play.

Rose was playing with the traditional wooden alphabet blocks completely focused on the task of building a small tower. The Doctor observed her noting how determined she was to build her tower and how her fine motor skills were still developing so, her task was beginning to frustrate her. Just as Rose placed another block at the top, the tower tumbled down. Her eyes welled up with tears as her frustration took over and The Doctor smiled and crawled over to where the toddler was sitting.

"Hey now, none of that Rosie roo…we can build it back up again." The Doctor said softly. Together, block by block The Doctor and baby Rose built a small tower and as it began to wobble, The Doctor held it in place. Rose grinned and let out a loud giggle and clapped her hands. She looked adoringly up at The Doctor and he felts his hearts melt. They have been doing that a lot since Rose had been transformed. She grinned a toothy smile and flung herself at The Doctor who caught her in a hug. He held her for a moment while she sat contently in his arms. The Doctor pulled her back so he could see her face.

"What do you say to some breakfast little one?" he asked.

"Bekst!" Rose said excitedly. The Doctor grinned. He picked her up, now holding her closely to him and carried her into the kitchen as she babbled baby talk into his ear. Gently, The Doctor placed Rose into her highchair and without problem, pureed some banana and the pair sat together enjoying their meal. Afterwards, The Doctor managed to change her diaper and change her clothes. He had picked out a simple pink dress and pink ballerina shoes and turned bright red when The TARDIS shook with what he assumed was laughter.

If he thought having Rose around as a toddler had domesticated him enough, he was wrong. Her blonde hair was bouncing around and getting in her face and going into the nursery, The Doctor found on her change table small berets in the shape of ducks. Rose crawled into the room behind him; she was completely taken with him.

"Come here Rose please…I want to try something…" The Doctor said looking slightly embarrassed. Rose crawled over as he held the beret in his hand. He gently picked her up and placed her in his lap. Gathering her hair at the back and with a very concentrated look on his face The Doctor attempted to give Rose a small pony tail on the top of her head. Both Rose and The Doctor began to grow frustrated as he could not quite get the clip to work.

"I can close time vortexes and I can change the course of history but I cannot clip a beret in the hair of a little girl!" The Doctor exclaimed annoyed. Rose began to squirm and after two broken berets, The Doctor finally had a small duck clipped nicely into the tot's hair. He grinned smugly at his accomplishment and picked up Rose. She squealed in delight as he bounced her in the air.

"Off we go Rosie roo! We have places to go and people to see! But first, off to the medical lab to run some tests because goodness knows I miss you more than ever." With that, The Doctor carried the tot off to the lab.

_I really am not happy with this chapter. I hope it's somewhat satisfying…I'm really stressed with school and stuff guys, yuck! Anyway, let me know your thoughts because your reviews keep me writing! xo_


	6. The One Where The Doctor Wears A Snuggly

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The _Doctor in an awkward situation._

_A/N: CLASSES ARE OVER!! WHOOP! Christmas break starts…but I still have two more exams before I can fully relax and chill. I'm sorry for the lack of updating, you can understand how busy my final year of college would be! Eep! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! Feedback is wonderful and I appreciate it._

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba" Rose babbled loudly while sitting on the floor of the medical lab in the TARDIS. The Doctor stood above her feeling like a giant as he looked down at the young child. Pulling out the sonic screwdriver, The Doctor picked Rose up and placed her on the table proceeding to examine her. Rose was immediately fascinated as a blue light emitted from the tip and her chubby hands made a quick grab for the tool.

"Ah I see you already have an interest in this obviously fantastic invention…which unfortunately you cannot touch…" The Doctor said distracted as he continued his scans. Rose began to notice the fact that his attention was elsewhere and once again, made a grab for the sonic screwdriver.

"Rose, no!" The Doctor said getting frustrated. His tone was harsh and he was getting nothing but evident readings from the scans. He sighed and looked at her, a frown appearing on his face as he realized he snapped and his tone frightened Rose. He picked the toddler up and held her close rubbing her back. He spoke in a soothing tone feeling bad.

"I'm sorry Rosie roo…I'm so frustrated right now. I know that is not an excuse…everything is so new to you right now and I forget that. It is new for me too…" The Doctor trailed off as Rose gently patted his cheek with her baby hang. She looked into his eyes with a toothy grin almost as though it was her way of forgiving him. He grinned as Rose's tiny hand grabbed onto his finger and held tightly. "Look at this…here I am supposed to be taking care of you and making sure you're alright and you're the one holding my hand even now…" Rose cooed softly and The Doctor looked her in the eye.

"You know what Rose? I am The Doctor! And do you know what I do? I fix things. We are going to fix this! I need you back. Now." The Doctor picked Rose up and marched to the console. "Alright! So from the scans my dear we know that inside and out, you are in fact the age of 15 months old! I nor the TARDIS has a way to reverse the effects so what do we do? My doctorly instincts and comment sense point us in reverse! Oh yes Rosie roo, we are going back to that planet and we are going to bring you back!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly.

He held Rose close as he began punching in co-ordinates into the console. He felt a tug and looked down just in time to see Rose press a button in front of her.

"Rose! No!" The Doctor cried out.

It was a few hours later and after an unfortunate incident on a random planet that caused the Doctor's hair to turn pink, he and Rose were back on the TARDIS. This time, Rose was safely away from the console inside a playpen, which The Doctor had asked the TARDIS to provide. With a quick flick of the sonic screwdriver, The Doctor's hair colour returned to normal and he looked at Rose.

"And that is the first and last time you pilot my ship Rose Tyler….I'm trying to help you out, get you out of those nappies and you turn my hair pink on a planet where there are flying turtles. Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose, you know…" The Doctor sighed outwardly but inside completely loved every minute. He walked over to the console once more, punched in the coordinates and the TARDIS shook and softly thudded to a stop. "We're here Rosie roo! Let's get you fixed up." The Doctor said picking her up.

The TARDIS hummed and The Doctor looked down at his chest. A snuggly had materialized and he felt slightly embarrassed. "No. No! I am not wearing this outside. It completely doesn't go with my stylish suit and jacket!" He shouted. The TARDIS hummed again obviously annoyed and The Doctor looked down. The TARDIS had made the material to match his suit and he signed resigned. Picking Rose up, he placed her in the snuggly with his back against his chest so she could see her surroundings.

"This isn't very professional looking…" He muttered to himself. "The Slitheen would just laugh at me…wait, do they laugh?" Rose looked up at him and he swore that she rolled her eyes. "hey!" he replied pretending to be offended.

And so, The Doctor opened the door and stepped into the alien planet which had created this situation in the first place. In his left pocket, he had his sonic screwdriver. In his right pocket he had the psychic paper. On his front, he had a baby. "Domestic…hmph…" he mumbled as he walked into the hospital to find some help.

_This chapter was mainly a filler because I felt bad about not posting recently. I hope it's not too bad, Haha._


	7. The One Where The Doctor Buys A Duck

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The _Doctor in an awkward situation._

_A/N: So I have an exam tomorrow for Curriculum class that I really should be studying for…by the way, do you know how to solve biting problems with toddlers in the classroom? I do!...hahaha…anyway, this one will probably be short so I can get my tooshy back to the books._

The Doctor with Rose strapped securely to his front sauntered in the front doors of the hospital. He stopped to take in his surroundings when he felt slightly off balance. Looking down he say Rose reaching towards a pink duck that was in the hospital gift shop display window.

"Well hold on now, that's charming! Finally a hospital that has a gift shop!" He said grinning. Rose continued to strain her arms towards the duck. "Come now Rose, you can't have EVERYTHING in the whole entire universe…." The Doctor paused for a few seconds. "Aw who am I kidding, of course you can!"

Rose carried by the Doctor went up to the window and anxiously grabbed the pink duck. They proceeded to pay for it and Rose happily clung to her new toy tightly. The Doctor made his way to the floor that Biskaah worked on and was greeted by the secretary.

"Hello, how can I help you today sir?" she asked.

"Oh hello there, I'm actually looking for Biskaah, is he around?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir but Biskaah is currently in meetings all afternoon. You'll have to return tomorrow." The woman told him.

The Doctor gave a frustrated grin. "I understand that but you see, I have a rather difficult situation that needs to be corrected and I really need to see him…"

"Sir, I'm really very sorry but there isn't anything I can do," He was told. Sighing and feeling very annoyed the Doctor strolled down the hallway and around a corner where he just happened upon some meeting rooms closed in by glass walls. He looked down at Rose and she reached for his hand with her free one and wrapped her tiny hand around one of his fingers. The Doctor walked up to the glass panels and knocked on it clearly interrupting the meeting that was taking place.

"Hello!" His voice was slightly muffled by the glass and everyone inside looked at him confused. The Doctor noticed Biskaah and waved to him fervently and pointed to Rose. Biskaah paled and excused himself from the meeting, greeting The Doctor outside the board room.

"Oh…hello Doctor…" Biskaah offered.

"Oh yes, hello indeed. Biskaah as you can tell I'm in a very interesting predicament. I need you to fix this." The Doctor told him flatly.

"My dear Doctor, I told you last time that the reversal process had yet to be tested. It has only been a few days since your departure and we have no yet made any significant progress…" Biskaah told him.

"Well how about we get a move on with it seeing as I've been caring for a toddler the past few days and quite frankly, as much as I absolutely adore this wee young thing, I desperately need this problem fixed." The Doctor glared intensely at Biskaah who gave a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, let me lead you to a private room and we can discuss this further. Perhaps we can speed up the research process and have your Rose back in no time." Biskaah said as he lead the Doctor and Rose into a small examining room.

"I would appreciate that very much" replied the Doctor.

_Omg guys. Worst ending to a chapter ever. I'm so sorry. I had a really difficult time getting through this one. I have my last exam on Thursday so after that, hopefully my brain will be open to more creativity. Also, if there is anything you might want to particularly see in upcoming chapters (lines, situations, etc) pass them on over. I think it might be fun to have you guys involved in the story with ideas and stuff!_


	8. The One Where Rose says Doka

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The _Doctor in an awkward situation._

_A/N: I'M DONE EXAMS! I have three weeks off! I'm so excited. Thanks for all the well wishes while I wrote exams this week, I have the best readers ever!_

The Doctor had taken Rose out of the snuggly and she was sitting on his lap contently playing with her pink duck. Biskaah had left to retrieve some medical charts and the tool that caused Rose's situation in the first place.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba…uck!" Rose exclaimed happily looking up at The Doctor to make sure she had his attention.

"Yes darling that is a duck. It is a pink duck." The Doctor described. Rose handed him the toy and The Doctor took it in his hand. "Oh look at that, sharing your favourite toy with me!" He leaned into Rose and moved the duck to her face pretending it was kissing her cheek while making kissy sounds. Rose laughed in delight, grabbed the duck, and attempted to imitate the Doctor's move. Rose tried to make the kissy sounds but ended up spitting in the Doctor's face.

"Now Rose, that's not nice to spit on people….unless you're face to face with the Grauthalorpatorkmonrewleeon race in which case I fully encourage spitting. They are not very friendly and human saliva burns their skin like acid. Not a very nice group to have a cuppa with…" The Doctor trailed off noticing the blank look on baby Rose's face.

Biskaah returned to the room not long after and set up his various instruments and charts. The Doctor set Rose on the floor and she toddled around with her duck exploring the new surroundings.

"Doctor, might I ask the obvious question…could you not have travelled forward in time to when we have the proper resources and cure for your companion?" Biskaah asked while observing the child.

"That was the first thing that came to my mind actually when you informed me you had yet to identify a complete cure. Unfortunately, I could not travel to that point and risk altering events…this was never meant to happen to Rose and so to take her forward and have her reversed, I believe it could be disastrous…" The Doctor trailed off.

"I need to run some tests on her before we can proceed any further." Biskaah informed the Doctor.

"Nothing that will hurt her of course" The Doctor stated rather than asked. Biskaah nodded and walked over to Rose. "You can obviously stay as well"

"I had no intention of leaving her" The Doctor said strongly. He watched closely as Biskaah picked Rose up in an attempt to carry her over to the medical table in the room. Rose's eye's widened as she felt herself being carried away from the Doctor to the other side of the room. She let out a piercing cry and stretched her arms as far as she was able, reaching for the Doctor.

"Oh Rose…" The Doctor said worriedly quickly moving to her side as Biskaah held her.

"Doka!" Rose exclaimed through her tears reaching once again for The Doctor. His eyes lit up and he grabbed Rose from Biskaah's arms and held her close.

"Did you hear that?" The Doctor said excitedly to Biskaah. "She said Doctor! Actually, she said Doka but she was looking at me and tried to say doctor!" He looked at Rose proudly with a huge grin on his face. "That's right Rosie roo, I'm your doka…" He finished softly. Rose calmed significantly while being in his hold and she sniffed from her tears.

Biskaah noticed the relationship between the two. It was strong despite the obvious predicament. "Perhaps it would be best if you held her while I conducted the tests, she would be more comfortable," he suggested.

"Of course" The Doctor replied. He sat down in a chair and held Rose in his lap. Biskaah pulled up a chair and a tray with some medical instruments and began the exam.

_Reviews, suggestions and anything else are always welcome:)_


	9. The One Where The Doctor Sings

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_A/N: Okay seriously. I said to myself "I'm not going to write more than one chapter a day" and that has clearly gone down the drain. Enjoy this one folks! I write for you!_

After taking the routine temperature, weight and other necessities for the exam, Biskaah had finally finished but made one final request. "Doctor, I need to take a blood sample from Rose. She'll only feel it for a few seconds,"

The Doctor fully knowledgeable in what was required for a blood test thought it through before agreeing. He knew that it had to be done and he knew that for a few moments Rose would be in a slight bit of pain and discomfort. It bothered him deeply that even if it was very brief, his Rose would be in pain. He looked down at the tot in his lap and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Rose, the nice man here is going to take some blood from you with a small needle…" The Doctor explained.

"Really, she can't understand you." Biskaah said absentmindedly while preparing the syringe. The Doctor shot him a look.

"Of course she can understand me. She just doesn't have the developmental level to completely process everything! Besides, I read that it's important to constantly talk babies through everything…" He trailed off. Biskaah turned with an amused expression.

"You read baby books?" He asked with a grin. The Doctor flushed slightly, his ears turning a light shade of pink.

"Well you just can't expect me to know EVERYTHING…even though I practically do." The Doctor shot back.

"Okay, hold on to her Doctor, I'm going to take the blood sample now." Biskaah said beginning the simple procedure. Rose slightly flinched when the needle punctured her skin. It wasn't until Biskaah finished that Rose let out a cry with tears rolling down her cheeks. The Doctor held her close once again, something that was becoming more and more common.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. But soon you'll be fixed up" The Doctor said soothingly. Rose calmed and visibly tired, rested her head on his shoulder. He began to gently massage her tiny arm where the needle had been used working out any left over discomfort she might have been feeling.

"I'll be back shortly" Biskaah said. "I'll send a nurse in soon with some milk for Rose." While in the Doctor's arms, Rose had drifted off to a peaceful sleep and he couldn't have felt more content. Without realizing it, the Doctor began to softly sing, barely above a whisper to the precious weight in his arms.

_Rest your eyes and I will hold you tight,_

_I will stay with you all through the night,_

_I will keep you safe and hold your hand,_

_My darling love, we'll travel the land…_

The Doctor was interrupted by a knocking at the door and he quickly cleared his throat obviously embarrassed. "Oh um, come in," he said. A young woman walked in with a grin on her face.

"I didn't mean to overhear…but that was a beautiful song you were singing to your child. May I ask what it is?" the nurse asked. For the second time that day, the Doctor's face turned pink.

"Oh…it's nothing really. Just an old lullaby from Gallifrey…" He said softly looking down at Rose who began to stir.

"She's absolutely beautiful, your daughter" the nurse complimented while bending down to Rose's eye level. "may I hold her?" The Doctor looked at the woman.

"Actually no." The Doctor said holding Rose slightly tighter and closer. He was feeling extremely over protective. The nurse frowned.

"Of course…Biskaah sent this bottle down for Rose. He said he will be back soon." The nurse said curtly on her way out. The Doctor held the bottle and gave it to Rose who push his hand away when he tried to assist.

"Getting a little independent aren't you Rose roo?" The Doctor stated adjusting her in his lap. She grinned and sat back enjoying her milk while they both waited for Biskaah to return…hopefully with good news.

_Yay to reviews! hint hint And thanks for everyone who has been, I appreciate all your comments!_


	10. The One Where Rose says Bana

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_A/N: I am SO sorry for the lack of updating. I got busy with the Christmas season and then school started back up this week and there was some other stuff going on…urgh. I probably wouldn't be updating if it wasn't for the fact that I woke up sick this morning and now I'm quite bored and actually have the time to sit and concentrate._

_I apologize if this chapter is A) a little rusty B) a little lame and C) an obvious attempt at me trying to figure out how to get myself out of this literary hole I've dug myself in. I'm so stuck on what to do and I'm hoping whatever I write won't come off as cheesy._

_And sidenote: I already have some ideas for some future stories that I would like to write. I doubt they will be a full out story, I'm leaning towards a few one-shots simply due to the lack of time lately. Anyone have any suggestions or comments for stories to come?_

_Anyway thanks for your all your reviews and messages, I appreciate them so much!_

Rose and The Doctor sat together in the office. Silently Rose was playing with a button on The Doctor's shirt while he in turn watched her. It was obvious that both felt content and The Doctor let out a sigh as he ran his hand gently over Rose's cheek.

"I'm so sorry Rose…so sorry…" The Doctor said softly. Rose looked up at the sudden communication and her eyes widened and she let out a large grin. "Look at you…probably in one of the most awkward not to mention oddest situations of your human life and you're smiling. You always did know how to do that when we got ourselves into some trouble." Rose reached up and stood in The Doctor's lap while he held her securely. She gently raised her hand and patted his hair softly.

"Yes, I know it is big hair isn't it? Not what you were used to considering the old me didn't have nearly this much…you know, sometimes I wish more than anything that I didn't have to regenerate. Although you don't say it, I can see it in your face…all the sadness and loss you still feel. I'm so sorry Rose…if only you knew how much I…" The Doctor was interrupted when Biskaah barged in the door. The loud and abrupt action startled Rose and although she didn't cry, she clung more tightly to The Doctor pulling herself as close as she possibly could.

"Doctor, you will never believe it! Biskaah exclaimed. "We think we might have a way to reverse Rose! It's a rather unintentional discovery truthfully; you see, while I was in the lab meeting with the team about your situation, we had the samples of what we had created out to further explore the contents. By complete and utter accident, one of my scientists knocked over one of the test tubes knocking it into a beaker of solution for another project, one that is completely different!"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized what Biskaah was telling him. He stood up and placed Rose on the floor who clung to his leg with one hand and her pink duck with the other. "What did you discover Bishaah?" The Doctor asked amazed.

"We took the new sample and are currently running tests but we think we discovered the main necessity for the reversal." Biskaah told him.

"How long?" The Doctor asked, his excitement rising.

"24 hours at the most" Biskaah said. "Take Rose back to your ship and we will contact you as soon as we discover something." Biskaah could read from The Doctor's face that he did not want to leave. "Look Doctor, waiting here will only increase anxiety and make the process go more slowly…and think of Rose. 24 hours is a very long time for her. Take her back, make her comfortable and I promise that we will notify you immediately." The Doctor looked at Biskaah and visibly relaxed.

"Thank you Biskaah" The Doctor said. "Come Rosie Roo, let's get you back to the TARDIS for some dinner, how do bananas sound?" Rose grinned.

"Bana! Bana!" Rose repeated excitedly. The Doctor picked her and the pink duck up and carried her out to the TARDIS. Biskaah was left in the room shaking his head with a small grin before returning to the lab to continue with the tests.

Once Rose and The Doctor had returned to the TARDIS, he placed the tot into her highchair and rolled up his sleeves to make dinner. The TARDIS beeped at him and he let out a grin with a light laugh. "Yes old girl, I know. But this is the only time you shall see me with my sleeves up making dinner! Although it may appear, domesticated I am not nor will be!" Rose began banging her hands on the tray of her highchair.

"Yes, yes I'm coming! By the goodness of time! You are a feisty one Rose Tyler!" the Doctor said placing a small baby bowl in the tray of her highchair while grabbing himself a chair and sitting in front of her. Rose attempted to manipulate the spoon by herself and managed to scoop up a tiny bit of banana mash from her bowl. "I must say Rose, your fine motor skills are developing wonderfully!" The Doctor looked down at his own plate and was mixing up some bananas of his own. He looked up just as a spoon covered in bananas collided with his eye. "Owwwwwww!" he whined. Rose looked at him as her eyes widened in concern. The imagine was hysterical and the TARDIS shook slightly as though it was laughing. The Doctor has mashed bananas on his face and Rose was covered herself. The Doctor grinned and let out a joyful laugh as he wiped the bananas from him face. Rose realizing that he wasn't hurt also let out a string of giggles.

"What do you say Rosie roo? Should we settle down for a movie? The TARDIS was a wonderful collection for us to choose from, I'll even let you pick it out!" After a clean up, The Doctor picked Rose and walked into the TARDIS living room where there was a shelf full of movies. "Alright my darling! Pick a movie, any movie!"

He set Rose down and she toddled over the shelf and her chubby hand reached out and grabbed a case. "Oh no Rose! Not that one…any movie but that one…" Rose held the case in her hand and shoved it towards The Doctor. He sighed resigned and put it into the tv then picked her up and settled on the couch.

"Only for you Rose would I watch Dora The Explorer…I didn't even know that was in there actually…" The Doctor said as Rose curled up in his lap. The TARDIS beeped at him. "Ah yes, should have known my own ship would turn against me…"

It was about an hour later and The Doctor had fallen asleep while Rose played quietly on the floor with some blocks that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. A beeping sound awoke The Doctor and he sat up quickly his eye opening wide as he realized what it was. He grabbed Rose and ran to the control room and pressed a button.

"Yes! Yes I'm here!" The Doctor panted out of breath. Biskaah appeared on the screen.

"Ah Doctor…there you are. We have some news…."

_To be continued!_


	11. The One Where The Doctor Isn't Ginger

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_A/N: Almost there!_

It was only a matter of minutes before The Doctor, carrying Rose, returned to Biskaah's office nearly out of breath. "Ah Doctor, welcome." Biskaah greeted.

"Biskaah, the solution, did it work?" The Doctor asked abruptly. He sighed and lowered his voice. "Perhaps if I was ginger, I wouldn't nearly be this rude..."

"Ginger?" Biskaah asked. The Doctor waved his hand dismissing the question. Biskaah continued. "Quite understandable, this has been a stressful and unpredictable situation. However, getting to the reason of my call…Doctor, we are certain we have discovered the reversal solution."

The Doctor's face widened with his trademark smile and he raised Rose in the air who let out a loud squeal of delight. "Did you hear that Rose! Isn't that fantastic news?! You're going to be fixed right up in no time!" The Doctor told her.

"Shall we Doctor? I assume you would like to offer Rose the treatment immediately?" Biskaah asked.

"Oh yes…absolutely" The Doctor replied.

"Good, I shall assemble my team and return shortly. Doctor here, wrap Rose in this" Biskaah said as he tossed a large blanket to him. "Rose will grow back to her normal stature but her clothes will not." The Doctor nodded and turned to Rose as Biskaah left.

"This is it Rosie Roo. Another adventure that we managed to get ourselves into and yet again, lucking out and having turned out alright…" The Doctor trailed off looking Rose over almost as if he was memorizing each feature. "You've taught me so much over the past few days, things I thought I would never learn nor what to learn. How about that eh? You. A wee little one teaching me a…really old man…no that doesn't sound creepy at all does it?" The Doctor sighed. "You are remarkable Rose Tyler and I promise I'll tell you everyday once this gets sorted." He picked Rose up gently and held her in a close hug. Rose wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and The Doctor could feel his hearts melting completely.

Biskaah returned moments later with his team and a tray that carried a syringe of what The Doctor presumed to be the reversal antidote. "Doctor, if you could kindly wrap Rose in the blanket and place her lying down on the examination table." The Doctor did so and Rose began to cry.

"It's alright Rose, this is almost over…" The Doctor said holding her hand and brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"I am now going to administer the reversal solution…" Biskaah said as he stepped forward to the table. Gently he inserted the needle into Rose's arm. "Now Doctor, do not be alarmed, we have put a sleeping medication into the syringe to allow full relaxation of Rose's body through the process. I assure you that aside from the prick of the needle and slight muscle discomfort, Rose will alright." The Doctor could only nod, his eyes and focus only on Rose. The tot drifted off to a comfortable sleep in a matter of seconds and Biskaah stepped back. The team watched anxiously, The Doctor's eyes wide waiting for the process to take effect.

"Give it a few moments…" Biskaah said barely above a whisper. They all watched anxiously and then it happened. Rose ever so slowly began to grow…to the size of a young child…to an older child…to a teenager and finally back to her regular self. The Doctor's eyes widened in amazement and a huge grin grew on his face. He turned to Biskaah.

"Thank you…thank you so much." He said. Biskaah smiled.

"You are welcome my friend. You may take her back to your ship where she will probably be more comfortable. Would you like us to arrange a bed for transport?" Biskaah asked.

"No, I'll take her myself. Thank you again Biskaah." The Doctor replied. He went over to where Rose was lying and brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. Carefully he secured the blanket wrapped around her and picked her up to take her back to the TARDIS.


	12. The One Where The Doctor Talks

**Summary: **After a run in on an alien planet, Rose is transformed into a toddler leaving The Doctor in an awkward situation.

_A/N: And here it is! The very last chapter. Thanks for all the amazing and wonderful reviews, I didn't think the story would catch on but it certainly did. I'm so very glad you all enjoyed it. Keep an eye out for me! I have ideas for more stories and some one shots! Thanks again for all the support; you really did help me to keep the story going._

The Doctor carried Rose back to the TARDIS and gently laid her on the table in the infirmary. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Welcome back Rose…I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. He left the room, returned moments later with another blanket, and laid it on her. Rose always complained about the infirmary being too cold.

The Doctor extracted his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned Rose with it. He smiled at the results; Rose was in perfect condition and should awake at any time. The Doctor pulled up a chair and sat down beside Rose once again taking her hand. He sat in silence carefully watching Rose's every breath hoping that with the next one, her eyes would open. An hour had gone by and The Doctor had rested his head on the infirmary table where Rose lay. He felt something brush against his face and without opening his eyes said "I'm right here Rosie roo, do you want some mashed 'banas?"

"Well that's a new one…" a familiar voice said. The Doctor's eyes shot open and he lifted his head, a huge grin escaping. He placed his hand on top of the one Rose had on his cheek pressing it closer to his skin.

"How do you feel?" The Doctor asked seriously, his eyes full of concern and his brow furrowed.

"A little tired and my muscles feel a little sore actually…but aside from that, never been better." Rose said with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked. Rose nodded as she recounted the incident from the beginning.

"So wait a minute…Doctor, you had to look after a baby…me as a baby..." She said amazed.

"Let me tell you Rose, you were not a pleasant one to care for!" The Doctor said looking annoyed.

"Oh Doctor…I'm sor.." Rose began but was interrupted by a small laugh from The Doctor.

"No, I'm just joking Rose…you were a perfect angel. I think we helped each other along actually. Quite an adventure. Definitely one for the books." The Doctor told her. "But really, you're alright? Do you want to go to your room and sleep in your own bed?" Rose nodded.

"That would be lovely." She said stifling a yawn.

"Come on then" The Doctor told her. He placed a hand behind her back helping her to sit up. Rose looked down suddenly becoming self conscious realizing she was only wearing a blanket.

"What? Where are my clothes?...You didn't take them off…did you?" Rose asked embarrassed.

"Me? Oh no, but really Rose. You shouldn't feel embarrassed, I did change your nappies you know." The Doctor said absently while supporting Rose out of the infirmary. Rose stopped her face going red.

"You saw me naked! Oh my God…." She squealed covering her face with her hand.

"Come on now Rose! Off to bed!" The Doctor ordered settling her into her room. He helped her lay down and covered her with her own pink blanket. "Now then, you rest and I'm going to do some work on the TARDIS!"

"Thank you Doctor…for everything" Rose said. The Doctor smiled and left the room leaving Rose to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later, The Doctor was crouched down between some panels working on the TARDIS wiring with his sonic screwdriver. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Rose, fully dressed in her regular clothing walking into the consol room.

"Well hello sleepyhead! Have a good sleep did we?" The Doctor asked walking towards her.

"Ah yes, I feel great actually." Rose replied. "How about a cuppa yeah? I could really go for one right about now."

"Yes I think that's a fantastic idea indeed!" The Doctor answered leading them into the kitchen. The pair sat down at the table with a steaming mug of tea in front of them.

"So really Doctor, was I a horrible tot?" Rose asked with a grin. The Doctor shook his head.

"Not at all, you were rather delightful actually." He replied. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rose spoke up.

"Doctor, are you alright?" She asked concerned. The Doctor cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes. I couldn't be better actually. Rose, how would you like to go somewhere? Are you feeling up to taking a little trip?" He asked. Rose grinned.

"If it's with you, always." She answered. The Doctor stood up and extended his hand for Rose to take.

"Come along then, I'm taking you somewhere." Rose took his hand and she noticed how he held it slightly tighter than he normally did. He led her to the consol room and pressed some buttons. "Ready then? Because he were go!" and with a final pull of a lever the TARDIS shook and a few seconds later landed with a soft thump.

The Doctor and Rose walked to the door. "Ladies first" he said as Rose smiled and walked outside. She stopped, her mouth open and her eyes wide with what was before her. The Doctor stepped out and once again took her hand.

"Rose, welcome to the most beautiful place in the entire universe." He whispered. The scene before them was astoundingly gorgeous with rolling green hills in the distance and a sky that held a thousand colours in the sunset. Rose took another step and looked down. The TARDIS had landed on a small clip overlooking the land and the Doctor offered a silent thank you to his ship for picking such an immaculate spot.

"Oh Doctor…this is beautiful!...Wait…why are we here? Is there something weird and unusual about this place? Are there aliens or something we have to find?" she asked looking at him.

"No Rose, we're here because…well, I just wanted to take you somewhere nice." He said quietly. "Look, Rose…I need…I need to say something." Rose turned to face him and she took his hand offering him silent support. "When you were transformed…I know you weren't gone but you were. You were still here but you weren't…"

Rose looked at him slightly confused. "I know, I'm not making sense but I promised myself and I promised you that I would say it once you were back to yourself. I know that sometimes you might feel as though I don't appreciate you. I also know that you still miss the old me even though you don't say it. I can see it in your eyes and yet here you are…still accepting and love as always." He continued. Rose squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"Rose, when you had been changed, I realized that I don't tell you enough how fantastic and remarkable you really are. I missed you…and I've been such an idiot to not tell you before. It took something like this for me to get the courage to say this to you and I promise that I'll tell you and show you everyday. Rose Tyler…I…" The Doctor looked down at his shoes. "I…I love you." He finished in a whisper.

They stood in silence for what seemed like forever to the Doctor. He was afraid she didn't return his feelings. He took a breath in and looked at Rose who had a tear running down her cheek. "Hey now, none of that…" The Doctor said softly wiping it away with his thumb. "Rose..I'm sorry. If you want to go home, just tell me." Rose quickly reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he returned the embrace.

"How could I ever want to leave you Doctor? You've shown me so much. When I was at home, I always felt so lost…and here I am traveling with you all around the universe, never knowing where we're going and I've never felt more complete." She pulled back from their hug and The Doctor leaned in, their foreheads resting against the other. "Doctor, I love you too…" Rose said. The Doctor smiled and slowly leaned in closing the small gap that remained between them with his lips softly meeting hers. He pulled back and took her hand in his smiling broadly, his two hearts feelings as though they might burst.

"Doctor, can I ask you one thing?" Rose asked as they walked hand in hand back to the TARDIS.

"Anything Rose." He replied seriously.

"Where did you get that pink duck that was sitting in the consol room?" She asked. The Doctor gave a laugh.

"Well Rose, you see…it's a rather long story…I met this beautiful and charming blonde haired child…." The Doctor started as the pair walked into the TARDIS, which disappeared off to another adventure.

_THE END_


End file.
